tsosagfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Legends
The Age of Legends are eras of somewhere before the First Age. Human civilization began in these eras although the elves claim they had cities way before the Age of Legends. Most history from this age is based on legends thus giving rise to the name "Age of Legends" History According to the Vilhari In Vilhari carvings, it shows a resemblance of "pale skinned nomads" that crossed the Hovenequeon (the Evric Mountains) from the east and would eventually settle Indrios. Due to both Elven and Vilharic legends, it's a common Indrion belief that they crossed the Evric Mountains many thousands of years ago. According to the Origins of Daedrioc, a "frozen cataclysm" occurs which caused lands the north to freeze and cause the world to get dramatically colder. This is called the "Shivering Years" to most Indrions and Vilhari. After a few hundred years, weather starts to become warmer and a period known as "the Era of Life" turned the Azelirim River Valley fertile and full of life which results in the Vilhari "impregnating mother nature" (founding of farming). The Great Pyramids of Daedrioc were built on the Delta Daedris to honor their gods for fertilizing the land. Ancient Daedrians would soon build houses around the Great Pyramids and eventually establish the city of Daedrioc. This marks the beginning of the Vihari Calendar. According to the Elves With elves having a form of writing, their perspective of the Age of Legends is the most reliable. Those known as the Aldari (Alder Elves or also known as High Elves) say that all elves hail from a land west of Galindriand; a land that dwarfs Indrios. They claim to arrive on Indrios with their white ships over one-hundred millennia before the arrival of the Evricmen to Indrios, even when men were "insentient apes". The Silvan Elves say their ships were separated from the rest of the elven ships during a storm on their way from Indrios and that's why they live in the western coast of Indrios, away from the rest of Elven kind. In Elven history scrolls, it says that Rhaenyrians descend from the remnants of an ancient, powerful, and advanced civilization who lived on the island of Telos, the Telyrians. Telyrians were the survivors of an ancient cataclysm that was earthquakes and floods. The earthquake was so powerful, it completely sunk Telos. The remaining Telyrians evacuated to Rhaenyr, and established the city-states They claim, similar to the Vilhar, that Non-Vilhari human nomads crossed the Evric mountains. The nomads learned to "tame their Indrios's soils" (farm) which lead them to believe the land was sacred and eventually settle Indrios. Similar to the Vlhari, the Elves record that their lands and rivers freeze which they record as "The Five-Hundred Year Winter". According to the Elvish story Epic of Amran, the Elven clans were divided when many of the clans wanted to all the Elves to abandon their cities and flee frozen Aldairon. A majority of the clans refused the fleeing Elves to march away from Aldairon, and doing so, would lead to exile. The belligerent Elves fought the opposing elf clan which made many elves migrate out of Aldairon and flee for their lives. Amran, who was leading the fleeing elves, marched out of Aldairon and marched south to warmer weather. Amran establish five great cities cities along the Great Yredras River Hyva, Norein, Marael, Aedelond, and Cregyn. After the long winter, the Great Yredras and all the Yredrigonian rivers melted and brought with it fertility to the Yredrigon. In the Elven calendar (the standard calendar), this marks the beginning of the First Age. According to the Evricmen Not much is known about the Evricmen in the AOL. During this time period, they've already inhabited the Eimanicari Sea and towards modern day Londolos. Through a land bridge, some of the Evricmen migrated to Galindriand. The ice from the Long Winter causes the land bridge to flood and be broken. They Ancient Galindrins will be isolated until the middle First Ages. Many of the river valleys in Indrios will start to get fertile after the Long Winter. Learning from the Vilhari, they established a agricultural system which lead to the formation of the First Evrish cities like Ihvirma in the Evric Lakes Region, Petalia in Manerys, and Gryitor in Eimanicar.